Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and in particular to a touch display.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, have wildly utilized touch display as inputting interfaces. In general, the touch display comprises a display panel, and a touch layer and a color filter disposed over the display panel. The touch layer comprises a plurality of transparent electrodes arranged in an array and configured to detect the coordinates of a touch signal on the touch layer. The color filter comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in an array for displaying a color image.
The conventional transparent electrodes are overlaid on the pixels. When light beam passes through the color filters and the transparent electrodes, a moiré pattern may be generated in some images on the screens of the touch display by a moiré effect due to the arrangement of the conventional transparent electrodes and pixels. Therefore, the quality of the image on the touch displays is decreased.